Ladrona de Oro
by Contando Historias
Summary: Bella era una editora de 24 años y virgen. Ella tenía una vida solitaria y aburrida en Forks donde solo estaba por su trabajo. Pero una noche cambió todo, tuvo que ir a un viaje de trabajo y conoció a Edward Cullen, con quién perdió la virginidad. Ambos tomaron sus caminos, hasta que ella comenzó con vómitos y nauseas. Así que fue a buscar al padre de ese bebé.
1. Ladrona de Oro

_**"Ladrona de Oro"**_

 _ **Historia beteada por Flor Carrizo.**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Su cuerpo se mecía sobre el mío con dureza, me sentía en el cielo y al mismo tiempo como si le hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo. Se sentía maravilloso, su piel rozando la mía, sus manos recorriendo mis costados, mientras él se perdía en mi interior.

—¡Ah! —gemí mientras lo sentía más dentro de mí. Pensar que hacía sólo unas horas era una virgen que quería llegar así al matrimonio, y ya había perdido la gran _V_ , y con un perfecto desconocido. Pero su forma de atraerme, de pegarme a su cuerpo mientras bailábamos y su forma atrevida de besarme contra la pared…

 _Vamos a mi apartamento_ , fue la frase que me hizo llegar ahí, firmando mi sentencia y perteneciéndole a un hombre que quizá no volvería a ver.

—Eres tan estrecha —dijo con voz ronca, mientras me penetraba con rudeza. Él ni siquiera notó que esa era mi primera vez, a pesar de que me dolió como el infierno no dije nada, no grité y no hice más que tensarme por un momento. Él siguió sin detenerse y en ese momento ya sólo sentía puro placer, así que decidí que eso no importaba—. Tan jodidamente estrecha. —Sus estocadas eran firmes y certeras, él sabía qué debía hacer para volver loca a una mujer.

—Edward —gemí con fuerza cuando sentí mi cuerpo entero tensarse y subir hasta la cúspide, para después bajar con paz y tranquilidad, saboreando la sensación. Sentí como él llegaba a su orgasmo mientras yo llegaba al mío, dejando su semilla derramarse en mi interior, pero en ese momento no fui consciente, sólo quería disfrutar esa noche.

Él besó mis labios tiernamente cuando estuvimos más tranquilos, apoderándose de ellos como lo había hecho con todo mi cuerpo; él me poseía de una forma que ni yo misma podía describir.

—Duerme, _ma femme_. _—_ Con aquellas palabras caí en un profundo sueño entre sus brazos, bajo las finas sábanas, con su pecho pegado a mi espalda y nuestras piernas enredadas en las del otro.

Pero al despertar no había nada, sólo una nota:

 _Fue una gran noche, un taxi te espera abajo, te llevará a donde quieras. Un gusto, Isabella._

¿Así de fácil? ¿No merecía al menos un adiós en persona? Me sentía usada y, aunque yo me había entregado a él con total consentimiento, él me había hecho sentir como una cualquiera con esa nota.

Me levanté y me puse el vestido azul que había llevado la noche anterior. Mientras me vestía buscando mi ropa interior, noté la gran mancha sobre las sábanas blancas y me ruboricé completamente; ahí estaba la muestra de que ya no era virgen. ¿Él la habría visto? Tal vez no, el edredón la cubría y sólo si lo movías veías las sábanas manchadas. Suspiré avergonzada y terminé de vestirme, lavé mi rostro y salí de aquel lujoso lugar sin mirar atrás. El taxi, como prometió, estaba ahí, le di mi dirección y me llevó hasta donde le pedí.

Me duché y me senté en la sala de mi pequeña habitación en el hotel, sólo estaría ahí un poco más y luego volvería a mi casa en Forks, ese era un viaje de trabajo y al día siguiente volvería a mi realidad, esa donde era una aburrida editora de libros, donde no habría noches de fiestas que terminaran con una nota, donde Edward no existía.

Al regresar a Forks seguía con la sensación de vacío en mi interior, pero podía con eso. Por Dios, a mi edad no debía preocuparme por no ser virgen, es decir, tenía 24 años, ¿cuál era mi problema?

Un mes más tarde comencé con náuseas y vómitos, el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y estaba atrasada en mi periodo, estaba totalmente asustada. Si era lo que yo creía, ¿qué haría sola con un bebé? ¿Debía buscar a Edward? Dios, estaba armando planes y ni siquiera estaba segura.

Me hice una prueba y salió positiva, entonces sí entré en pánico. Estaba sola y con un bebé en camino, así que decidí que no sería así, ese bebé fue hecho por dos y él se haría responsable, quisiera o no.

Comencé a buscarlo como una loca, aunque como no sabía su apellido, eso me dificultaba la búsqueda. Entonces, un par de semanas después, mientras veía la televisión lo vi, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y me quedé tiesa. ¿Edward era famoso? Al parecer sí, era un prestigioso empresario dueño de las empresas Cullen, era uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

Comencé a investigarlo en internet y había miles de páginas que mostraban sus supuestas conquistas, salidas con cualquier modelo que conocía, mujeres que aseguraban haber salido con él. Había fotos suyas por toda la red, con miles de mujeres diferentes y yo entré en pánico. Si él salía con tantas mujeres como aseguraban las revistas y las páginas de internet, ¿él se acordaría de mí, una simple chica con quien salió una vez? Ni siquiera era una modelo a la que pudiera recordar y, aún más importante, ¿él me creería? Siendo tan rico y famoso, ¿cuántas veces alguna mujer habría ido a su casa diciéndole que esperaba un hijo suyo?

Por las páginas de fans conseguí su dirección, al menos esperaba que sí fuera esa, así que una semana después de mi descubrimiento me tomé unos días en el trabajo y salí rumbo a Londres en su búsqueda. Mi deber era decírselo, no sólo por mi hijo, sino también por él, después de todo era su hijo y merecía saberlo.

Me hospedé en un hotel pequeño y empecé a buscarlo. La primera vez que fui a su casa me trataron como si fuera una fan más que intentaba meterse a la casa. La siguiente vez que lo intenté, me dijeron que él no estaba pero que le darían mi mensaje. Para la tercera ya estaba cansada y sólo quería hablar con él de una vez. Al llegar vi una camioneta entrar al lugar, pregunté por él y el hombre, que estaba harto de verme, bufó molesto y dijo que no me quería ahí y que dejara de insistir.

—¡Le digo que es importante! —le grité molesta. Él me miró furioso y mandó al representante de Edward a recibirme.

Él hombre me hizo entrar a una oficina y me dijo que Edward no se encontraba, pero que él atendería cualquier asunto que fuera tan importante como para molestar en su casa durante tres días seguidos.

—Señorita, si lo que quiere es llamar la atención de Edward le diré que él ni siquiera está en el país…

—No es eso, lo que tengo que decirle es realmente importante —dije mirando al hombre, él esperó una explicación—. Y creo que sólo él debería saberlo.

—Si es tan importante para Edward, lo es para mí, ya que yo debo cuidar su imagen y por eso debo saber todo de su vida.

—Tal vez, pero preferiría decírselo a él y…

—Será mejor que se vaya —dijo cansado.

—No, espere… —susurré cuando los hombres se pararon en la puerta para sacarme de ahí—. Estoy embarazada —afirmé desesperada porque me dejara hablar con él aunque fuera por un segundo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre deteniendo a los otros que me esperaban en la puerta.

—Estoy embarazada y Edward es el padre —aseguré aún nerviosa, jamás en mi vida creí verme en esa situación.

—¿Sabe cuántas mujeres intentan hacer parecer que están embarazadas de Edward Cullen? —dijo él levantándose obviamente molesto, pero a la vez parecía interesado en saber si mi historia era cierta.

—No, pero me lo imagino. No espero que me crea ahora mismo, pero me haré las pruebas que quiera para que confirme que es su hijo —dije firme. Él me miró y negó.

—No, usted se irá de aquí y no volverá a buscar al señor Cullen nunca más —afirmó, los hombres de seguridad me movieron para sacarme de ahí.

—No, por favor. Necesito hablar con él… —El hombre ni siquiera se inmutó por mi pedido y me sacaron de ahí, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Pero decidí que no me iba a rendir, mi bebé merecía un padre y Edward debía saber que iba a tener un hijo, así que decidí que no me iba a ir de Londres. Llamé a mi trabajo y mi jefe me dejó en claro que si no volvía el lunes me despediría, así que me estaba jugando todo porque Edward me escuchara. Durante la noche fui a una cafetería a pensar un plan o algo así.

El hombre que me había atendido obviamente había mentido, pues por las revistas sabía que Edward estaba en la ciudad. En una de las tantas revistas que había visto comentaban que iría a una cena benéfica esa noche, así que decidí que si quería verlo ese sería el lugar. Conseguí un lindo vestido de noche y me arreglé lo más que pude, esas cenas debían ser muy importantes.

Al llegar pasé entre un tumulto de gente, pues no tenía invitación, y lo busqué entre la gente pero no lo veía. Entonces, cuando creía que eso no había valido la pena, lo vi. Él iba entrando al lugar, impecable y llamando la atención a su paso, con una mujer de su brazo. Ella era una mujer de cuerpo perfecto y rostro hermoso, encajaban perfectamente y eso, por alguna razón, me dolió.

Durante la noche esperé que él estuviera solo para acercarme, así que cuando salió a una de las terrazas del lugar corrí hasta donde estaba, esa era mi oportunidad. Al entrar a la terraza él se sorprendió de verme.

—Lo siento —dije por haberlo asustado.

—No se preocupe, señorita, sólo fue un susto —respondió con una sonrisa, la misma que me había llevado a su cama.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —pregunté mirándolo fijamente. Él frunció el ceño y me miró confundido.

—¿Debería? —preguntó mirándome aún extrañado por mi pregunta.

—¿En serio no me recuerdas? —cuestioné y sentí miedo a su respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero no —dijo y sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera porque aquel hombre era mi primero, mi único y el padre de mi bebé, y él ni siquiera me recordaba.

—Soy Isabella Swan —susurré mirándolo, esperando que algo en mí le hiciera recordar esa noche, pero él negó.

—No, lo siento —respondió mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—En Seattle, hace casi dos meses —expliqué intentando desesperadamente que él me recordara.

—Cariño, tendrás que ser más específica —dijo burlón, ¿eso quería decir que había más mujeres?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté confundida.

—Fue una larga semana, ¿sabes a que me refiero? —interrogó con una sonrisa, yo me sorprendí ante su desvergonzada respuesta.

—Sólo necesito hablar contigo —dije pesadamente, aunque sabía que corría el riesgo de recibir el mismo trato de su parte que el que recibí de su representante debía arriesgarme por mi bebé.

—Claro, has una cita con mi representante y…

—Intenté hablar con él, pero no me dejó.

—Por algo debió ser —afirmó alejándose.

—Por favor, sólo unos minutos. —Me sentía estúpida rogando su atención, pero necesitaba decírselo.

—Escucha, cariño, casi a diario vienen mujeres creyendo que la noche que tuvimos fue _especial_ y que nos casaremos, pero no será así. Ahora debo volver adentro y dejar de hacer esperar a mi cita. —Él se fue sin escucharme, quise gritarle que estaba embarazada, pero eso sólo pondría más en mi contra, seguro creería que sólo buscaba dinero o fama, así que me guardé el coraje.

Lo vi bailar toda la noche al lado de esa preciosa mujer, seguro tendría la misma suerte que yo aquella noche. Con un suspiro salí del lugar, tal vez debía rendirme e intentar seguir yo sola con mi bebé.

Al llegar a mi hotel estaba completamente cansada y harta de intentar e intentar que él me escuchara, así que decidí que la última vez que lo intentaría sería al día siguiente, iría a su casa y esperaría a que él llegara si era necesario y le diría que estaba embarazada; en él estaría creerme o no. Yo no iba a rogarle que me ayudara, estaba cansada de rogar, sólo le diría lo que era mi deber decirle.

Durante horas estuve parada frente a la puerta de su mansión, la seguridad me pidió que me fuera pero yo no lo haría, debía hacer que él me escuchara. Finalmente, al atardecer, el hombre de la última vez salió.

—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó con fastidio, yo lo miré mal y asentí.

—Y seguiré hasta que me deje hablar con él —dije firme. Él sacó una chequera y una pluma mirándome burlón.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —cuestionó mirando el papel en sus manos, yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto quieres para largarte de aquí y dejarlo tranquilo?

—No sé trata de dinero —dije indignada—, él debe saberlo —afirmé furiosa. El hombre llenó el cheque y me lo tendió, no lo tomé pero él sólo puso cara de molestia y lo metió en mi bolsillo de mala gana.

—Claro. Mira, esa es una cantidad considerable para cuidar del supuesto bebé por unos años, ahora lárgate. —Yo iba a alegar algo más, pero la seguridad cerró la puerta dejándome del otro lado. Maldita la hora en que Edward se cruzó en mi vida.

Decidí volver a Forks, ya no me humillaría más, ni rogaría por algo que obviamente no obtendría. Recibí un mensaje de mi jefe, al parecer estaba despedida; no había conseguido nada cuando fui a buscarlo y ya no tenía nada más en casa, eso era horrible.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres con el frío calándome en los huesos, me di cuenta de la locura que había hecho. Había dejado mi vida por buscar a un hombre que ni me recordaba. Me senté en una banca y sonreí con nostalgia mirando mi pequeño vientre que todavía casi no había cambiado, lo acaricié con dulzura.

—Lamento haberte traído a esta locura —dije a mi bebé, y en ese momento un hombre se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió al verme.

—Hola —saludó con ternura, sonreí.

—Hola —dije aún con mi mano sobre mi vientre.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó refiriéndose a tocar mi vientre. Yo lo miré sorprendida, al parecer los londinenses eran atrevidos—. Me gusta sentir el vientre de las mujeres embarazadas —murmuró con ternura. Sonreí y asentí dejándolo tocar mi vientre, parecía un buen hombre—. ¿Cuándo nacerá? —preguntó realmente interesado.

—Oh, pues sólo tengo dos meses, así que aún le falta —dije bajito.

—Bueno, viendo a la madre supongo que será un bebé hermoso —aseguró mirándome y me di cuenta de que intentaba coquetear conmigo, ¿en serio?, ¿con una mujer embarazada? Pero antes de poder decir algo, un brazo se coló por mi espalda pegándome a otro hombre. Me giré sorprendida para ver ahí a Edward, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Nos esforzamos en hacerlo, así que seguro será hermoso —dijo Edward mirando mal al tipo a mi lado, yo me quedé sorprendida ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba sonrojada y confundida.

—Oh, no sabía que estaba acompañada —susurró el hombre repentinamente asustado y avergonzado.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabe —dijo Edward mirándolo completamente serio. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El tipo se fue casi corriendo y yo me giré para ver al hombre que me mantenía pegada a él.

—¿Qué haces?

—Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar —pidió bajito, sin despegar su mirada de mi vientre.

—Pero…

—Anda, vamos —dijo dulcemente jalándome a sus brazos y entrelazando nuestras manos—. Tranquila, _ma fille, tout est bien maintenan*._

No entendía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, pero aun así lo seguí, curiosa por todo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo sabía del bebé? ¿Qué tenía para decir?

Al llegar a su casa me llevó a una habitación en el piso de arriba, ¿qué pretendía? Estaba preocupada y mis nervios estaban de punta, él me quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la cama que estaba ahí. Yo lo miraba confundida.

—¿Quieres decirme qué pasa? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Lamento todo lo que dije ayer —dijo, yo seguía esperando la explicación—. Sabía perfectamente quién eras —continuó mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla, yo me alejé de su toque.

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que no? —interrogué enojada.

—Porque si yo hacía ver que me importabas, que te conocía, tú estarías en peligro —dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo, pero yo di un paso atrás, primero merecía una explicación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El hombre que te recibió los días anteriores… —Yo asentí—. No era mi _representante_.

—¿Quién era entonces?

—Él es miembro de una organización que trafica con grandes cantidades de dinero. —Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados. ¿Él estaba también en eso? ¿Era un mafioso? El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, ¿estaba encerrada con un mafioso?—. No —negó rápidamente acercándose a mí, tomando mis manos. Yo estaba nerviosa, así que no me moví.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Tú estás metido en eso? —pregunté aterrada.

—No, claro que no —respondió acariciando mi mejilla—. Yo no he venido a esta casa desde hace meses y hasta hace unos días me enteré que habías estado aquí.

—No entiendo.

—Yo viajo demasiado, aunque amo este lugar no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo. He estado arreglando muchas cosas en las empresas de mi familia y descubrí que había varías salidas de dinero que no eran autorizadas, digamos que les arruiné el negocio —dijo serio, yo seguía confundida y él lo notó—. Ven, no es bueno que en tu estado te preocupes —susurró colocando su mano en mi cintura, llevando hasta la cama.

—Quiero saberlo todo —aseguré seria.

—Ellos entraron a la casa esperando que yo llegara y acabar conmigo. —Eso hizo que me tensara. Pudieron hacerle daño, aunque no hubiéramos pasado largo tiempo juntos, lo quería y no sólo como el padre de mi bebé—. Los miembros de mi seguridad se enteraron, así que no vine aquí hasta que ellos no arreglaron todo el problema y lograron sacarlos.

—¿Esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ellos me tenían monitoreado, cuando hablamos en la fiesta benéfica ellos nos estaban vigilando… —Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, estuve en más riesgo del que creía—. En cuanto te vi supe quién eras —dijo acariciando mi rostro, era como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba ahí—. Nunca quise dejarte, aunque lo dudes yo no quería una sola noche de sexo, desde que te vi supe que no eras esa clase de chica —susurró bajito.

—Pero tú… La nota…

—Lo sé, jamás hice algo así en mi vida. Yo no deseaba otra cosa que quedarme ahí acostado a tu lado, acariciando tu hermosa piel. Me sentía completo ahí, pero entonces recibí una llamada de mi jefe de seguridad, me habían encontrado, si me quedaba ahí contigo no sólo yo estaría en peligro, tú también lo estarías. Así que me fui, la fama que tengo de acostarme con cualquiera me sirvió para hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —pregunté, quería saber todo.

—Besé tu frente y dejé la nota, esperando que tú creyeras que sólo era una noche, así te alejarías y no saldrías dañada en todo esto. Pero entonces tú llegaste aquí, buscándome y siguiéndome. Supe de ti la primera vez que estuviste en la casa y hablaste con él, no sabía qué le habías dicho, pero sabía que él ya te conocía, por eso aquella noche fingí que no te recordaba y que no me importabas, para quitarte de la mira.

—¿Cómo te enteraste del bebé? —pregunté mirando sus ojos tan verdes y hermosos como los recordaba, él era el mismo cobrizo dulce que estaba en mis recuerdos.

—Las cámaras de seguridad en la oficina, mi jefe de seguridad las revisó y me pidió que viera la plática con él —explicó acariciando mis manos—. Estás muy fría.

—Lo siento —dije.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—La noche de la fiesta benéfica estuve a punto de hacer un escándalo. —Él sonrió y me jaló para sentarme en su regazo y yo tomé su mano con dulzura.

—Me dolió decirte aquello, no quería que te fueras lejos y pensaras que yo era lo que las revistas decían de mí. Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar —dijo bajito, yo me acomodé en su pecho, su calor me traía tranquilidad—. También lamento lo que pasó esa noche. —Lo miré dolida, yo no lamentaba esa noche, era uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida—. No me malinterpretes. Amé cada momento de esa noche, adoré tu cuerpo y te sentí mía. No sabía que eras virgen y me comporté como un bruto…

—Lo disfruté —acepté sonrojada y él sonrió.

—También adoro este bonito sonrojo —dijo dulcemente—. Quiero intentarlo, Bella. No sólo por el bebé, también por nosotros. Durante los últimos dos meses no te pude sacar de mi mente y no sé si podría pasar un día más lejos de ti.

—Yo… Cuando te fuiste me sentía vacía y cuando vine a buscarte creí que era sólo por nuestro hijo, pero yo también deseaba verte, estaba ansiosa por volver a verte. No podía creer que sólo hubiera sido importante para mí.

—Nuestro hijo… —murmuró acariciando mi vientre—. Eso suena perfecto.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Nosotros qué seremos? ¿Qué somos?

—Yo quiero todo contigo, _mon amour_ **, todo.

Mi vida estaba en Forks, pero pensándolo bien ahí no tenía nada, me habían despedido y estaba sola en aquel lugar. Con una sonrisa me acerqué a los labios de Edward y lo besé con lentitud, memorizando cada detalle de sus labios y su boca. Me separé de él y besé sus labios otra vez en un rápido beso.

—Yo también quiero todo contigo. —Él sonrió y besó mis labios de vuelta.

—Seremos una familia, tú, yo y nuestro bebé.

—Nada me haría más feliz —dije con una sonrisa—. Sólo tengo una última duda.

—Lo

que sea, mi amor.

—¿Qué fue lo del parque? —pregunté con una ceja levantada.

—Un ataque de celos de _votre futur mari_ ***. —Sonreí ante sus palabras aunque la verdad no había entendido la última parte—. Ese hombre estaba coqueteando contigo, incluso usaba a nuestro hijo para llamar tu atención, no iba a permitírselo.

—¿Así que eres un hombre celoso? —pregunté sonriente.

—No tienes una idea, mon amour. —Sonreí y besé sus labios.

—Creo que necesitaré subtítulos contigo —dije divertida.

—No te preocupes, puedo enseñarte francés si lo deseas.

—O puedes hablarme en español —sugerí con una sonrisa. Él me mantenía abrazada a su pecho y me sentía tranquila, como hacía semanas no me sentía.

—¿Quieres dormir un rato? No he dormido bien estas semanas y no recuerdo mejor noche que la que pasé a tu lado. —Sonreí y asentí, nos acurrucamos en la cama, con mi mano jugando sobre su pecho—. _Je te aime, tu es ma famille maintenant****._

—¿Qué significa? —pregunté mirando sus ojos somnolientos.

—Que los amo y que ahora son mi familia —dijo tiernamente, sonreí y me pegué más a su cuerpo.

—Bueno pues _anche la mia famiglia ora e io ti amo mio rame*****._

—¿Qué significa?

—Que también son mi familia y que yo también te amo —dije y él sonrió con ternura.

* * *

 **Traducción:**

 _* Ma fille, tout est bien maintenan_ : Tranquila, mi niña, todo está bien ahora.

 _** Mon amour_ : Mi amor.

 _*** Votre futur mari_ : Tu futuro marido.

**** _Je te aime, tu es ma famille maintenant_ : Los amo, ahora ustedes son mi familia.

 _***** Anche la mia famiglia ora e io ti amo mio rame_ : También son mi familia ahora, y te amo, mi cobrizo

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Flor por arreglar esta historia de pies a cabeza, tanto errores ortograficos como muchas otras cosas. Muchas gracias Flor, eres une persona maravillosa y una gran beta :***

 **Y gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus RR :3**


	2. EPILOGO

**Epílogo**

 **Historia beteada por Flor Carrizo**

 **Bella Pov**

—¡Carlie, mi amor! —Escuché el grito de mi esposo por la casa en busca de nuestra princesa de tres años. Ella era una niña preciosa de ojos tan verdes como los de su padre.

Vivíamos en Londres los cuatro y medio. Sonaba raro pero era así, mi hermoso esposo, Edward, mi hijo Anthony de ocho años, mi princesa Carlie de tres y yo que contaba por uno y medio, ya que en mi vientre crecía nuestro tercer hijo.

Aunque vivíamos en Londres, ya no estábamos en la casa de hacía años, teníamos una hermosa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un lugar muy bello, fue una locura aprender a vivir con todo lo que representaba Edward, su dinero, su fama y la prensa que quería comernos vivos. Tuvimos que pasar por mucho para por fin estar juntos.

Cuando la prensa supo que estaba embarazada los rumores corrieron como pólvora: _El cotizado soltero de oro de Londres se casa porque embarazó a una de sus conquistas_. Eso fue lo que más se vio en la mayoría de los periódicos y revistas.

En ese momento de nuestras vidas aún estábamos adaptándonos a ser una pareja y yo embarazada tenía las hormonas como locas, así que cuando vi eso casi tomé un vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos, no quería ser la zorra que lo amarró con un niño. Pero él llegó a la casa, me abrazó, me arrulló en su pecho y me dijo que no creyera nada de lo que decían las revistas, él me amaba y no se imaginaba una vida sin mí. Cosas como esas me hacían amarlo cada día más.

La primera vez que nos tomaron una foto juntos fue en la gala que realizaba su empresa para Navidad, esa velada fue maravillosa, bailamos casi toda la noche y me presentó a su familia. De inmediato me hice amiga de sus hermanas, Alice y Rosalie, ambas casadas, Jasper el marido de Alice y Emmett el de Rose, amigos de mi apuesto esposo. Esa primera foto fue una locura, todos intentaban inventar una historia sobre nosotros, decían cosas como que el matrimonio fue arreglado o que yo quería sólo su dinero y que él quería un heredero.

Nueve años después, los chismes no cesaban, la prensa inventaba constantemente supuestos engaños de ambas partes. Yo escribí mi primer libro y en una de las reuniones para publicarlo me tuve que ver con James, el jefe de redacción de la editorial que lo publicaría, me vieron con él a las afueras de su empresa y casi me matan. Las fans de Edward me odiaron a muerte, hasta que ambos salimos a aclarar los hechos. Nunca lo habíamos hecho, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y decidimos hacerlo para calmar las aguas.

Cuando nuestro pequeño Anthony tenía cuatro años quedamos embarazados de nuevo, esa vez de nuestra princesa Carlie y Edward estuvo más que feliz. Él amaba a nuestra pequeña.

Al pasar los años creíamos que sólo nos quedaríamos con esos dos, pero entonces nuestro tercer bebé apareció, el que crecía en mi interior. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y estaba completamente feliz.

Mientras terminaba de escribir mi nuevo libro y cerraba la portada, entró mi cobrizo acompañado de mis dos niños.

—Hola, _mon amour_ —dijo Edward con dulzura. Durante los años había aprendido un poco de ese idioma y me encantaba, era muy romántico.

—Hola, mi amor —respondí dejando un beso en sus labios.

Los niños rápidamente corrieron a la mesita con colores y hojas, mientras Edward me ayudaba a levantarme y tomaba el libro de la mesa.

—El príncipe de Londres —leyó en voz alta, yo sonreí. Mi primer libro había sido un best seller, se había llamado _Ladrona_ _de_ _Oro_ y había sido algo así como una autobiografía hecha novela. Todos llamaban a Edward _El_ _soltero_ _de_ _oro_ antes de que nos casáramos, así que ese primer libro hablaba de mí cuando lo conocí y todo lo que pasamos.

—Es algo así como una segunda parte —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué trata? —preguntó comenzando a hojear las primeras páginas.

—Es nuestra historia contada desde otra perspectiva —dije mirándolo dulcemente. Él llegó a las dedicatorias y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Yo también la amo, señora Cullen.

Sonreí y él me beso. En esa página decía:

 _Para mi hombre, él que se robó mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Te amo, mi cobrizo._

 **FIN**


End file.
